


第二次成為「我的」他-32

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [32]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395
Kudos: 1





	第二次成為「我的」他-32

昏暗的房間之中，只有電視微弱的光線，大伯父坐在電視前頭，拿著酒杯一口一口的啜飲，冷冷的笑著，對著空氣說

「紀侒樺，你真的是玩的一手好牌」

敢情從頭到尾大伯父不過是紀侒樺的一顆棋子，因為新聞裡提到了大伯父，現在的集團內部，都覺得是大伯父放的消息，反倒不在意李知勳的負面影響了，沒有人會聯想到這件事跟紀侒樺有一丁點關係

現如今他只能安分的待著，不可能出面邀功，更不用說在董事會提出把李知勳換成自己了

把手上的洋酒一飲而盡，剩下的冰塊在杯裡的滾動聲，就像在嘲笑他一般

既然如此那他也做點事好了

「喂，放消息出去，就說董事長暈倒是因為太震驚於李知勳的真面目，悔恨自己錯信了他，一時氣急敗壞才會引發心肌梗塞」

李知勳……我不好過你也不會快樂到哪裡去……

剛剛放下的手機又震動了起來

「我說堂堂尹氏集團的大兒子，怎麼還不還錢呢？想要到賭場玩就應該知道賭輸了是要還錢的吧？」

「急什麼，我有說不還嗎？放心我不會逃，也逃不了，你很清楚不是嗎？再給我一些時間吧」

「既然如此，我就在給你一個星期，還不出來，消息散播出去，就不意外了」

說完對方便掛了電話，大伯父忿恨的將手機往前丟，用力的像是要把所有的煩心事都丟掉，可惜這不過是浪費力氣，一點快感也得不到

反倒是差點砸到正好進門的大伯母，大伯母端著水，謹慎的撿起腳邊的手機，走到丈夫身旁，放下手上的水杯同時把空了的酒杯跟洋酒收到自己的托盤上

「把酒放下」

大伯父冷冽的命令

「這麼晚了別喝酒了，喝點水吧」

啪！

大伯母跌坐在地上，驚慌的捂著自己被打的紅腫的臉頰

「囉哩吧唆的，就是有你這樣的媽媽才會有尹凈漢那個不孝子」

大伯母藏不住的淚珠奪眶而出，但在大伯父眼裡只覺得更煩躁

「哭什麼哭？該哭的是我才對，你知道嗎那個不孝子，現在處處跟我作對，盡破壞我的好事」

大伯父對於凈漢出面壓新聞的舉動非常生氣，要不是如此他至於處於這個進退兩難的地步嗎？

大伯父搞不清楚的其實是他從頭到尾都是任人擺佈的傀儡罷了

（……分隔線……）

「這件事辦的不錯，繼續用力散播，讓他們想壓也壓不住」

「是」

此時的紀侒樺無疑是得意的，即使他是那個幕後藏鏡人，他人也沒有任何線索可以聯繫到他，大家都只會以為是大伯父嫉恨李知勳才幹出這等事

「我要你跟的事做的如何？」

「很順利，我們又多拍了很多明顯的照片」

「對面的那層樓準備好了？」

「是準備好了，但是這樣真的妥當嗎？」

「怕什麼，到時候他們忙著壓新聞就來不及了，沒有那個時間去管這個，事成了有你們賺的」

「是，我們會努力的」

紀侒樺邪魅的冷笑

"權順榮，你等著"

（……分隔線……）

「新聞暫時壓下來了，但是能壓多久就不知道了」

「謝謝你凈漢哥」

「謝什麼，你是我弟弟，我自然應該幫你，不過你更該謝的是，二叔」

「二伯父？」

「我到公司時，二叔早就在那裡交代壓新聞的事了，只是他不想爭那個名頭，我不過是替他佔著那個名字罷了」

「我知道了，我會親自跟他道謝的」

「好了，今晚你就好好休息吧，明天我們在討論澄清的事情」

「就這樣吧，凈漢哥你辛苦了」

「不辛苦，對了順榮的手如何了？他今天看到新聞一下子太生氣，直接捏碎了玻璃杯，流了不少血」

「沒事，我帶他去包紮過了，別擔心，凈漢哥晚安」

「晚安」

知勳掛了電話，放下手機，伸伸懶腰，順榮正好洗完澡出了浴室，邊擦著頭髮邊走到沙發知勳的身旁坐下，知勳順勢靠近他的懷裡，順榮也是一直手跨在他的肩上，讓知勳更近的貼在自己身上

知勳拉著順榮的手，把玩他的尾戒，沉默了一陣，知勳才緩緩開口

「你都知道了？」

沒有明講但他們心裡明白是時候把所有的事情都說開了

「嗯都知道了」

又是一陣沉默，空氣間只有兩人的呼吸聲跟心跳聲

「我不要道歉……，也不要彌補……」

順榮低頭親吻知勳的髮旋

「好，都不要」

知勳轉頭給予順榮一個微笑，順榮用受傷的手撫摸他的臉龐

「但是，有些話必須說，否則我一輩子都有疙瘩，我發誓為了這件事，我這輩子只說這一次」

順榮把知勳拉到自己的腿上，讓他跨坐在面前

「謝謝你」

知勳的臉上輕輕的帶著微笑，多情的撫摸順榮的眉梢

「你說我是不是特別傻？明明那麼簡單的事情，只要說開就行了，我還為了這個怕了這麼久，那麼努力的躲著你，我只要一想到之前花在逃避的時間，就覺得好可惜」

順榮拉下知勳的手放在嘴邊輕吻

「所以我們以後要好好的在一起，我會很愛很愛你，不可以再因為其他事情干擾我們的感情了，好不好？」

「好」

知勳整個人撲進順榮的胸前，雙手環繞著他的腰，像隻無尾熊般掛在他最愛的尤加利樹上

「從今天開始，由我來保護你，一定不讓你受任何傷害，你只要乖乖的安心的待在我身邊就行了」

順榮像對待一個孩子般，來回撫摸知勳的背，不想知勳突然坐直了

「那你以後不可以一生氣就把自己給弄受傷，聽到沒」

毫不猶豫的往順榮的鼻子咬去，惹得順榮喊疼

「嘶……那你還咬我」

「哼，這是懲罰，只有我可以弄痛你」

知勳傲嬌的又捏了一下順榮的鼻子

「好好，以後不會啦，你也要答應我，不可以像上回那樣虐自己知道嗎」

「好答應你了」

兩人把額頭靠在一起，幾乎沒有距離的望著對方的眼睛

「我愛你」

知勳蜻蜓點水般的吻了順榮，順榮捧住知勳的臉用力的回吻

「我也愛你」

兩人不停的啜吻，從短暫的輕吻到兩個柔軟的唇舌綿密的交纏

偌大的落地窗反射的是他們甜蜜靠在一塊的身影

順榮的雙手從知勳的大腿一路向上撫摸到臀部在到上衣裡，毫無阻礙的摩挲著知勳的背脊

知勳微微的拍打順榮的肩示意讓他停下

「怎麼了？」

知勳喘息著有些沙啞的說

「別…別在這裡」

順榮聽話的拖住知勳的屁股讓他的雙腿纏住自己的腰雙手摟著脖頸，再次吻上知勳不間斷的走回房間

溫柔的將知勳放在床舖上，褪去他的上衣，把上衣纏在知勳的手腕上

「今天我來服務你就好」

沒等知勳回話趴在知勳的胸膛就開始啃咬，留下艷麗的紅，

「啊哈……」

重重的咬住敏感的乳頭，讓知勳驚呼一聲，又是一陣吸吮讓他完完全全的軟了身子

一隻手更是毫不留情的用力搓揉另一個乳頭，順榮真恨不得自己有兩張嘴來品嚐這麼美味的佳餚

知勳舒服的不斷喘息，眼睛瞇著任憑順榮在他的身上作畫，享受他給的服務，卻也同時覺得缺少了什麼

「權…順榮，吻…我」

知勳在做愛時最喜歡順榮吻他，順榮二話不說起身粗魯的撬開知勳的唇在他的嘴裡肆意的探索，知勳被衣服綁著的雙手也繞過順榮的頭，壓在他的脖子上好讓他更加深入的吻自己

而順榮的手也不甘閒著，忙著脫掉自己的衣物，著急的解開知勳的褲子，突然知勳又再次阻止順榮的動作

「我…還……沒洗澡」

「沒關係……反正……你……」

順榮向前靠近知勳的耳邊用氣音說

「待會…就…髒…了…」

「啊……」

順榮一口咬住知勳的耳朵，舌頭性感的舔舐，惹來知勳一陣哆嗦，順榮接著繼續剛才沒結束的行動

將知勳的褲子連同內褲一起扒下來，露出白嫩的雙腿，順榮停下所有的動作全身心的觀賞這如畫的身體

「我們知勳，真的太漂亮了」

「順榮……你……」

知勳難為情的想合起自己的雙腿，卻無法如願反而被順榮開的更開

「知勳不行喔」

「啊！」

順榮在敏感的大腿根部咬了一口，接著舌尖在雪白的大腿悠遊自在的徜徉，還閒不夠的順榮不斷的留下青青紫紫的印記

「權……順榮，說了……幾…次…我不是…葵花…籽，就算要…啃…也得啃……對的……地…哈……」

順榮當然知道知勳早已被挑起慾望，只是體諒著讓他肆意的玩耍，但是看知勳已經抬的老高的兄弟不用想一定到了忍耐的極限了

順榮離開大腿，開始吞吐知勳的兄弟，牙齒輕輕的刮著，舌頭不停的玩弄頂部，手上搓揉可愛的囊袋

「啊…哼…哈……順榮…」

知勳供起背部，將分身最大幅度的送給順榮，在一個用力吸吮後，繳械在順榮的嘴裡

「吐掉」

順榮搖搖頭，直接吞入喉嚨

「呀！」

知勳帶著衣服的雙手不留情的敲打順榮的胸膛，還在高潮的餘韻中，打上來不過是綿綿的一拳，順榮順勢抓住，將手固定在知勳頭頂上

「唔…」

強勢的吻上知勳，將嘴裡殘留的黏稠也分享給他

「知勳的味道自己也嘗嘗看，很香的」

再次不等知勳回答緊密的繼續交纏彼此的唇舌，趁著情動之時，順榮往小穴插入一指

「嗯！」

知勳有些疼掩藏不住的瞪大眼睛，因為慣用手受傷了，左手有些生疏，雖然有些疼卻也帶來不同的感受加上順榮又開始搓揉知勳的乳粒，意圖分散他的注意力，很容易的生效了

順榮順利的加入第二指，用指甲摳弄內壁

「哈啊……順榮……哼…哈……嗯！」

不間斷的探索在熟悉的地點碰觸到了知勳又愛又恨的那個點，小穴又擴大了不少

順榮卻在此時不留情的將手指全數抽出

「順榮……別……」

「別？不做了？」

順榮的惡趣味又發作了，作勢要起身，知勳趕緊用雙腿纏住順榮的腰際將他困在自己懷裡

「別………別停……」

知勳說出這話簡直是我難他，但順榮就是愛看知勳羞紅臉含著淚的樣子

「那你說我今天的服務滿意不？」

知勳決定不管了，在愛人面前有什麼不能的，依樣畫葫蘆的在順榮耳邊

「滿意的不…得…了」

伸出舌頭性感的舔著順榮的耳朵

「啊！」

順榮理智線一瞬間粉碎，用光速把自己下半身的衣物褪去，扶著傲人的兄弟直接捅入嫩穴

折起知勳的大腿好讓自己能夠更加深入，用最大的力氣往前撞

「哈啊…啊……順……順榮…」

順榮不斷的加快速度，每一下皆衝著知勳的敏感，囊袋拍打如雪的臀部，聲音充斥了整個房間

「哈啊…啊……快……哈……快……到嗯哼」

「李…知……勳……我…愛…你……」

突然一陣戰慄夾緊了順榮的分身

「哼啊」

一股熱流在體內橫衝直撞，知勳也跟著又射了一次

兩人靠在彼此的懷裡沉浸於歡愉之中，順榮替知勳解開手腕上的衣物，已經勒出了微微的紅痕，心疼的繞著痕跡綿綿的吻著

兩人都奔波了一天，知勳被折騰的一跟手指都不想抬了，他現在才不管順榮的手不適合碰水什麼的，任憑順榮替自己清理洗澡，泡在浴缸裡等順榮把一塌糊塗的床收拾乾淨

然後重回床舖裹著棉被沉沉的睡去，順榮在一旁看著知勳安穩的睡容，心裡得到了一絲平靜和安心，快速的替自己重新包紮後，將知勳攬入懷裡跟著進入夢鄉

隔天早晨兩人都沒有要醒來的意思，他們不知已經有多久沒有在週末睡到自然醒

把順榮吵醒的是凈漢的電話，剛睡醒還沒開嗓的聲音傳入話筒

「喂？」

「不會吧，你們還在睡，你們昨晚……到幾點啊？」

凈漢一下就起了捉弄之心

「哥！也沒……多晚啦」

也被電話聲吵醒的知勳雖然還沒睜開眼，但已經處於三條線的狀態了

唉，不管了，要丟臉也是權倉鼠在丟臉

知勳索性繼續睡他的，沒過幾秒又再次回到夢鄉的懷抱

被凈漢一陣揶揄之後，紅著臉的順榮才聽到凈漢打電話來的主要原因

「昨天晚上又有人放出消息說爺爺暈倒的原因」

順榮為了避免知勳聽見，悄悄的走到陽臺

「對知勳不利嗎？」

「嗯」

順榮長嘆一口氣怎麼就事事不順心呢

「唉…真是禍不單行」

「你們暫時別過來醫院，轉告知勳爺爺已經到普通病房了，很穩定也醒來過了，二叔會看著辦的」

「好，哥，照顧爺爺辛苦了」

「自己的爺爺不辛苦，替我保護好知勳」

「當然」

順榮回到房間，坐在知勳的身旁，輕撫他的髮梢

我的知勳，承受的太多太多了

順榮就這麼坐在知勳的身邊捧著電腦看資料，陪著知勳睡覺，直到午後

一道電鈴聲才改變了現況，是順榮媽來了，順榮醒來後根本沒有打理自己還是穿著睡衣頂著鳥窩頭

「都下午了，還是這副樣子」

「媽，今天不用上班嘛，在家放鬆的也行吧」

「行，只是既然放假怎麼不把家裡收拾收拾，亂七八糟的」

順榮媽邊唸邊放下手上的保溫罐，捲起袖子就開始洗起碗槽裡的髒碗盤

「別每次我跟黃媽出國你就把這裡搞的跟豬窩似的」

前些天順榮根本沒有心情去保持乾淨，相反地有吃東西就算不錯了

順榮乖乖的站在媽媽的身旁擦碗盤，一句不吭的聽著，因為只要回個一句媽媽就會多唸上十句

把碗槽整理乾淨後，媽媽開始收拾洗衣間把散落在地的衣物通通放入洗衣機，這還不夠她知道順榮房間裡一定也堆了不少衣服

握上門把的那刻卻被順榮當在門前

「媽，裡面的衣服我改天洗就好」

「不用改天，趁著我在順便洗就好了」

作勢把順榮推開

「媽……知勳……還在睡…」

順榮面露尷尬的說，媽媽可不傻，這個暗示說明了知勳現在就算醒了也沒辦法見人

「啊喔…那…之後再洗吧」

「嗯好」

「我燉了雞湯趁熱喝啊，衣服你自己處理吧，我先走了」

順榮媽現在急迫的想要離開，她根本成了電燈泡了，憋笑著穿鞋子

「和好了是好事，不過別……太晚了啊，免得傷身」

「媽！」

順榮尷尬的臉耳朵甚至脖子都紅了

「好好好，我走了掰掰」

媽媽走之後，順榮也覺得時間不早，不能再讓知勳睡下去了

「知勳，醒醒，下午了」

「嗯」

知勳慢慢的甦醒，睡的也夠多了，是時候起床了，但是一移動就覺得全身酸痛，硬是不願離開床面

順榮當然知道怎麼回事，抱起知勳帶往浴室洗漱

再將他待到餐桌旁，一路上都沒讓知勳碰地，知勳也樂得輕鬆

「這是媽燉的，剛剛才拿來」

「呀，媽來過怎麼不叫我」

順榮舀好湯放到知勳面前

「你想這副模樣見人啊」

現在的知勳只穿著順榮的T恤，下半身穿著短褲根本藏不住昨夜留下的印記

知勳不悅的怒瞪順榮，他就是罪魁禍首

「趕快吃啊，我洗衣服去」

順榮見狀趕緊逃離現場，知勳無奈一笑，拿起手機看起新聞

不意外的看到很多關於自己的新聞，包刮爺爺昏倒的原因，他早有心裡準備了，早在昨天醫院外的那個大陣仗他就猜到會這樣了

無所謂的繼續和他的湯，好喝的不行，想再盛一碗，邊走邊看手機

哐噹！

「怎麼了！」

順榮聽到聲響趕緊過來看，發現知勳愣在原地手上的碗掉在地板上碎成一片


End file.
